


Healing Presence

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard is sad and Jim has a certain way of cheering him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/584776.html) on jim_and_bones whereupon the boys are looking angst-ridden and pretty. Comm is f-locked so membership is required to view the pretty.

Leonard was already sitting in the living area when Jim returned to their apartment from the Academy, body weary from a long day teaching up-and-coming cadets. As soon as he saw the sad slope of Leonard‘s shoulders and the angle of the other man‘s bowed head, Jim closed the distance between them and settled beside the doctor silently. He looked at Leonard’s profile, at the sorrowful cant of the other man’s lips and the distressed look instilled in Leonard's kind hazel eyes. Jim knew then that Leonard had lost a patient that day, even without Leonard saying anything. Even though patients rarely died when Leonard performed surgery, it had happened enough times for Jim to now recognise the signs.

“I’m sorry, Bones,” he said, quietly, just as much to break the heavy silence as to convey sympathy to his partner. 

Leonard looked up then, sad puppy eyes reaching inside Jim to twist his heart up into sympathetic shapes.

“What for? You didn’t do anything,” Leonard said, gruffly, obviously trying to hide his guilt and frustration behind his usual gruff facade. “I did.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,” Jim replied, softly. 

Leonard turned partially away then, eyes closed in regret, yet he didn’t offer any more words of rebuke. Jim reached for him then, hand rubbing against Leonard’s thigh before moving down to clutch the other man’s hand. He tugged at Leonard’s fingers gently, causing the other man to look quizzically up at him. Jim tugged again, and found that although Leonard obviously wanted to rest against Jim, he was resistant all the same.

“C’mon,” Jim said, slipping one arm around Leonard’s body and tugging a little harder. “It could have happened to anyone; it doesn’t make you less of a doctor, you know.” 

“I know,” Leonard said, finally giving in and resting against the other man.

He felt the soft press of Jim’s warm mouth against his temple and he closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar and homely scents of Jim surrounding him. He relaxed still further against the other man, feeling Jim nod in satisfaction.

“I love you, Bones,” Jim murmured into Leonard’s ear. “And I know you tried your hardest. You always do.” 

“Thanks, Jim,” Leonard mumbled, yet didn’t say anymore. 

The guilt over losing a patient still rested inside him, yet still he knew that Jim was right. He felt Jim’s hand rising, fingers cupping his chin to turn his face towards him. Leonard was about to protest, yet when he felt the first teasing brush of Jim’s lips tentatively against his own, he kissed back hard, needing the touch and the comfort of having Jim near so badly, he surprised a laugh from Jim’s mouth. Leonard didn’t give him time to speak; instead, he kissed harder, harder, harder still, wanting to chase sad memories away of lost patients, with something real and tangible, something warm and comforting and very much wanted. He drew away then, lips kiss-bitten and swollen and he stared at Jim’s mouth, equally swollen and he wanted to claim that mouth all over again, to bite at it and make Jim moan.

“Jim,” he said, sadly, reaching up to rest one hand against Jim‘s cheek. 

Jim shushed him, before rising to his feet with a groan, pulling Leonard up with him. Neither spoke; instead they remained silent as Jim led the other man into the bedroom, stopping just inside the doorway. He turned back, captured Leonard’s mouth in a surprisingly chaste kiss, one hand resting lightly against Leonard’s ass. Leonard almost pulled away again, yet Jim persisted, wanting, needing, to wash away Leonard’s sadness with desire and forgetfulness and love. Finally, Leonard relaxed again, body smoothing out in malleable lines against the other man and Jim took advantage of that, slowly stripping Leonard’s clothes from his unresisting body. 

Leonard was breathing harshly by the time Jim undressed, eyes hungry now as Jim settled himself upon the nearby bed. The doctor joined him without much hesitation, soon losing himself in the sensations of Jim against him, hands slip-sliding through the other man’s hair and down his body, lips meeting and parting in a constant battle of desire and will. Their love-making was slow and needy, Jim a loving, healing presence beneath Leonard and Leonard’s sadness soon was washed away and replaced by his need for Jim, love cried out in the midst of release. He rode out his climax, as Jim came undone beneath him, bodies soon relaxing once it was over. He felt the swift press and sweep of Jim’s lips travelling over his mouth and jaw, before he finally smiled.

“Thanks, Jim,” he said, quietly, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against Jim‘s waiting mouth. “Love you so much, darlin’.” 

Jim’s only response was to chuckle against him.


End file.
